Journal of an umbreon
by Semi-shade
Summary: I try to write a story about shade with shade in the room.
1. Chapter 1

**Shade: Hi readers! Welcome to **_**my **_**story.**

**Me: Um, actually, **_**I'm **_**the one who's doing all the work, so it's **_**my**_** story.**

**Shade: True. But it's about ME, and I'm the one writing in the story.**

**Me: Whatever floats you're boat. Anyway...**

**Jake: Hey, I'm an important part of the story too! So is it my story too?**

**Shade: No Jake, and you don't start being important until, like, five chapters in the story. Now get**

**back in the pokeball _**

**Me: Anyway, Shade, you need to do the disclaimer.**

**Shade: The what?**

**Me: whispers in ear**

**Shade: Ohhhh, that. Why can't you do it. Maybe if you would stop using Pokemon, and use cats like you normally do, we wouldn't have to do a disclaimer.**

**Me: Look, just stop complaining and DO IT!**

**Shade: Fine. Semi-shade does not own Pokemon. There, happy?**

**Me: Quite. Now on with the story.**

**Shade: yay(mlp style)**

This is my blog of my life as an Eevee. Oh sure it sounds boring, but just to let you know, I could be doing

battle training right now. But nooooo. MOM said I need to work on my writing and write this. Sure I'm

typing it now. I already wrote this on paper ( well, not all of this). I'm just putting it on here so I can get some credit. So anyway, I'm 7 ( which is about lv.14 in you human' little games of us) and I'm one of middle children in the family. There's my older brother Sparky ( He's a Jolteon lv.26), my older sister Jade ( she's a Glaceon lv.24), and my younger brother Jake ( Eevee lv.11).

So it all started with my Arceus darn alarm clock waking me up from a good dream at 6:20. I headed for the bathroom, which was preoccupied at the moment. Five minutes later, I heard the explosion of an alarm clock, announcing Rex waking up. Man, ever since he learned spark last week, we've lost like... 6 good alarm clocks.

" SPARKY!", came my dad's voice down stairs," THAT HAD BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER ALARM CLOCK!"

" No dad, it was my lamp" replied Sparky. Sparky is not a good lier. Everyone knows that he destroyed his lamp two days ago. So after the ten thousand year wait for the bathroom ( okay, ten minute wait), I finally got in.

Breakfast was normal. Toast and a bowl of Cheerios.

" Mom?" asked Jake," Can we get Lucky Charms?"

" No sweetheart, it's just a bunch of sugar." If I had a dollar for every time mom said that... I'd have a lot of dollars.

Okay, I'm done writing. I'll write about school later.

**Me: Well, that was easy.**

**Shade: It could have been longer.**

**Me: _ Then NEXT time, YOU**** write it!**

**Shade: I can't. Even though I have hands in the story, in reality, I have paws.**

**Me: Not anymore. starts erasing and drawing**

**Shade: Awwwwwwww yeeeaaaah. flexes new hands**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHADE: Welcome back to **_**MY **_**story.**

**ME: You know, it's still my story, even though you're writing it this time.**

**SHADE: WHAAAAT?! How's that possible?**

**ME: Well, you're writing this chapter, and I own you, so I own this chapter too.**

**SHADE: How do you own this story if you don't even know what I'm going to type?**

**ME: I own your thoughts as well.**

**SHADE: Oh, yeah? What am I thinking now?**

**ME:...The cute Espeon next door.**

**SHADE:...**

**ME: So, why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**SHADE: What happens if I don't?**

**ME: We might get sued. **

**SHADE: You'll get sued. I'm fictional :)**

**Me: _ You know what?! I'll just ask Sparky to do it. ( Pulls out Luxury Ball)**

**SHADE: Why does he get a Luxury Ball and I only get an Ultra Ball?**

**ME: Because you wanted to be difficult when I caught you.**

**SHADE: Hey, I was wild back then. Switch me to a nicer ball.**

**ME: You whine a lot.**

**( ?) Yes Shade, you whine a lot. ( Directly behind me)**

**ME: ( Whirls around) ZEEK?! How did you get out of the PC?**

**ZEEK: Heh Heh... Just to let you know, your PC security sucks.**

**SHADE: Told you.**

**ME: Fine. **_**I'LL**_** do the disclaimer. I do not own Pokemon or any other brand names.**

**ZEEK: So this is what you've been wasting your time on.**

**ME: ( glares) Lets start the story now. I'll bet we lost half of our viewers by now.**

**SHADE: What viewers?**

**ME:...**

Back to where I left off. I trudged outside to the bus stop. Jake came too.

" Guess what?" he asked.

" What?"

" I turned six yesterday!"

" Lovely..." Another thing about Pokemon aging, our age change depends on how mush we train for battle. So every time you go up two levels, you get older. We age very fast, so there isn't a birthday every time we age. In fact, me and Jake were just born last year. Strange isn't it.

So I got on the bus that took you to the worst school in Kanto. My older brother and sister went to the best middle school in Kanto. LUCKY! It isn't that my school looks bad. It was the Pokemon. You'll find out about them soon enough.

I went to my first period class, math. Our teacher was Mr. Rock, he's an Exploud so you know how that is.

" TODAY WE'RE GOING TO LEARN ABOUT FRACTIONS!" For those of you that don't know, Explouds are almost unable to talk without shouting.

After having my ears drums blown out for 30 minutes, I was off to science, with my teacher being Mr. Trent the Hitmonchan.

" Today we're going to learn about nature."

I'm just going to skip to lunch, because everything else was really boring. I sat with my friends, Mac ( Charmander lv.14), Drake ( Zorua lv.13), and Greg ( Oshawott lv.12). Today I was eating a Pidgy sandwich ( hey, there aren't any chickens around here.)

" So anything interesting happened with you guys?" I asked

" Well," began Drake," I transformed myself into that bully, Mic, and got him in serious trouble!"

" Awesome! He so deserved it," exclaimed Mac. For those of you that don't know, Zoruas have the ability to transform into other Pokemon using illusions. And it was true. Mic did deserve it.

" I got an F on a math test," muttered Greg. Everyone just stared at him. Sadly, for Greg, that's a normal grade.

So, at gym today, we played dodge ball. Personally, I love dodge ball. I might not be the biggest, but I'm fast, and I have a great arm. So I was on a team with 80% weak people. Totally unfair! We started playing, and it was all going well until I saw a ball coming right towards me. And the strange thing, is that it was coming at me like a homing missile. Another thing is that the ball was on fire. I tried to dodge it, but got whacked on the arm, and got spun to the ground. It was bad enough that the fire made the ball faster, which meant it hurt more, it also lit my arm on fire. I screamed and rolled around trying to put the fire out. Everyone stopped what they where doing and stared. Eventually, Greg sent a shower of water over me. I heard snickering at the back of the gym. It was Mic ( Quilva lv.18) and his friend Rory ( Grovile lv.16). Immediately, I knew what had happened. Mic had used one of his ember attacks to lighte the ball on fire, then he threw one of his famous curve balls.

" **MIC**!" roared the coach, " You know that using special moves is against the rules. 20 laps! " But...but I was just-" Mic tried to say before the coach cut him off.

" 40 laps! Now get to it!" Mic said no more. The coach told me to see the nurse. I had no problem with that because I had 3rd degree burns on my arm. Of course since I'm a Pokemon, it doesn't hurt as much. Sure it stings a little, but nothing serious.

Other than that, school was really boring.

**ME: That's not how it happened!**

**SHADE: It is now. As long as I'm writing it, that's how it's going to be.**

**ME: Not anymore (Pulls out pencil and eraser)**

**SHADE: Waaaah! My hands! They've been turned back into paws.**

**ME: Problem?**

**SHADE: (glares) Zeek, you thought it was good right?**

**ZEEK: ...No.**

**SHADE: Well! We'll just see about that. I bet I'll get lots of comments.**

**ME: **_**Right.**_** Anyway I'm signing off now.**

**SHADE: Wait! Just one more thing.**

**ME: What?**

**SHADE: **_**Oh say can you see, by the dawn s early light.**_

**ME: _**

**SHADE:**_** What so prou-**_ Lost connection. Error 400


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: Okay, so were back, and it looks like Shade got no comments.**

**SHADE: Well, that's just because of your title. No one will ever find this****.**

**ME: Oh, so it's my fault.**

**SHADE: Yes.**

**ME: Well according to the views, somebody is finding it.**

**SHADE: Oh, those are views? I thought that was how many dislikes you have.**

**ME: -_- We don't **_**have**_** that here. This isn't YouTube.**

**( ?): Yes Shade, this isn't YouTube.**

**ME: Oh, it's you. Didn't I upgrade too Platinum Security last weak?**

**ZEEK: Too bad it wasn't enough. When it comes to hacking security systems, no code can stop me, HAHAHAHA-( cage falls from ceiling) **

**ME: Then I guess I have to do it manually. Shade, remind me to upgrade to gold.**

**SHADE: Gotcha.**

**ME: Now for the disclaimer. Since I did it last time, and Shade did it the first time, Zeek, you do it this time.**

**ZEEK: Nope ( teleports away)**

**ME: WHAT?! He can't use Teleport. He's a **_**Dark**_** type Pokemon!**

**SHADE: Apparently, he can.**

**ME: Fine, I'll be the man, and do it myself.**

**SHADE: Great! Mainly because you're the only human in the area. :)**

**ME: I don't own Pokemon, or any of the other label-name related things mentioned.**

So far, I'm walking home from school, carrying the boatload of assignments in my backpack. Later, I'm going to battle training. Another thing about Pokemon, if you go to school, you also go to a battle training camp. They have different levels, ranks, and age groups. I'm currently at level 2, rank 3, and age group 7-12.

So any way, when I got home I went up to my room to change into my battle clothes. On my way there, I saw that Sparky got a new alarm clock. I also noticed that someone put a plastic case around it with a hole on the top so you could shut the clock of. It probably won't stop him from destroying it, but at least they're trying.

I got to battle training at about 4:30. Right on time. Warm ups went well, because we didn't have to run laps. Then came the one-on-one match ups. The part of the class were everyone in your class gets to watch you face off against some other guy. I was first against, well what do you know, it's Mic. Now I get to legally give him a piece of my mind. I may not know the most powerful moves, but unlike him, who depends on strong moves to win, I have speed. A Pokemon can only learn 4 moves at a time. So I dedicated all four of those moves to ones that are too fast to dodge. Sure there not as powerful, but they hit 95% of the time.

**ME: Okay, for the last few months, it's been hard to write stuff on here. So this is where I'm leaving it for now.**

**SHADE: Why don't you take a break, and let me write for a while.**

**ME: I don't know...**

**SHADE: Pleeeeeeeeas?!**

**ME: Fine, but don't do anything to crazy.**

**SHADE: Sure.**

**ME: ...I mean that.**

**SHADE: I said sure.**

**ME: Well, I'm off. Don't forget to turn off the mics.**

**SHADE:...good, he's gone. And what a wonderful surprise! He left all of his pokeballs. ( opens them all)**

**ZION: It's about time! I was getting board.**

**ROX: Lets have some fun!**

**ZANE: Ohhhhhh...is there going to be a fight?**

**SHADE: As a matter of fact, there is.**

**JAKE: Can I help?**

**SHADE: NOOO! It's not chapter five yet!**

**SPARKY: Any idea where Zeek is?**

**SHADE: Nope. He could be anywhere. So any way, back to the story.**

" Well, well, if it isn't the guy that died out in a blaze of glory...literally!" Mic sneered. I said nothing back as I prepared to clobber him. The battle started, and I activated my first move. Swift. Swift is an undodgeable move that sends golden stars towards your opponent. Mic tried to run but, as you know, it can't be dodged. He ended up getting hit hard in the ribs. He tried to attack me with Flamethrower, but I dodged easily.

After a few attacks, I finished him off with Hyperbeam.

**ZION: You don't even know how to do Hyperbeam!**

**SHADE: You just have to ruin everything don't you. Fine, I'll change it.**

Tackle.

After a few attacks, I finished him off with Hyperbeam.

**SHADE: There. Happy?**

**ZION: Quite.**

**SHADE: Well, I'm done. Back in the pokeballs you go.**

**ZION,****ROX, ****ZANE,****JAKE,****SPARKY****: NOOOOOOO ( gets sucked in pokeballs)**

**SHADE: I still wonder what happened to Zeek. ( gets hit in the head with pokeball) OWWW! Who threw that? Uh Oh, NOOO ( gets sucked in that pokeball)**

**ZEEK: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE FINALLY WON! WOOO, Yeah, wee...well, I'm outta here.**

**LINE 1:... ( until 4:30 pm)**

**ME:...He forgot to turn off the mic.**


End file.
